Forced to Insanity
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto was talking with someone. Someone no one else could see or hear. Do you know who this person is? This person is Naruto. No, Naruto is not insane (well... maybe a little). He truly has another him inside, just like everyone else. What will people do when they discover this other part? Will they except him, or lock both of them up. Strong!Naruto Rated for cussing and blood.
1. Let it begain

I din't like part of this before, so I'm changing it now.

* * *

Naruto was laying on the ground in a dark alley. To anyone looking he seemed either unconscious or dead. That isn't true though. Naruto was talking with someone. Someone no one else could see or hear. Do you know who this person is? This person is Naruto. No, Naruto is not insane. He truly has another him inside, just like everyone else. The only difference is they're on friendly terms. How? Well, that's a story for another time.

**"Why not just kill them? They deserve it for what they did to us. No one can harm Uzumaki Naruto and get away with it! Besides, Jiji will just kill him anyways! Let me see this fucker's blood!"**

"No, Naruto, that won't work. Jiji will get mad at us for killing. Remember last time? Jiji put us in that white room for a week. I don't like the white room." Naruto said with a whimper.

**"Then just hide the fucking body, Naruto! If Jiji doesn't have proof it was us, he can't blame us! Does that work? Besides, you can even try out our new jutsu! You know, that tornado one!"**

"... that's true... okay! So, should I just attack them from behind?"

**"What? No fucking way! I wanna see that shit-ball's face twisted in agony! I know you do too!"**

"But Naruto, you know I try to control my urges! Even though we're both us, we're different Naruto's! You're the inside Naruto and I'm the outside world's Naruto! But, since you want us to see his face, I'll tap his shoulder before killing him. Okay?" Inside Naruto thought for a moment.

**"... fine. Just make sure to see his fucked up face clearly!"** The other Naruto smiled and nodded an okay. He turned around and looked outside of his little world and at a blank wall of some alleyway.

It was stained red from all the stuff Naruto had dropped. The stuff being blood, guts, and other amazing-looking internal and vital body parts. He slowly stood up, ignoring the wonderful pain his was in and focused solely on the man in front of him. The man had long green hair with gold beads in it. He had a green shirt and white pants with a red sash. On his feet were black combat boots. Naruto smiled. This was the man who had attacked him both mind and body for the past three weeks. That's how long it took **Naruto** to convince Naruto to kill the man.

Well, now **Naruto** will have his wish.

Naruto walked up to the man, stopping right behind him and lifting up his arm. Raising a finger just a little bit until it was straight, Naruto moved his finger forwards before pulling it back. This happened three times. And yet, the man still didn't make a move to turn and face the young boy.

Naruto smiled sweetly to himself before controlling the air around the green haired man, forcing him off the ground and slowly turning him to face Naruto and his smile.

"Do you like the wind? I do. It's my friend! The wind does what I want it to do without resisting! Just like a good friend should do! I also do what the wind wants me to do! Do you want to know what it does? It lifts me up into the sky and spins me around! Do you want to try? I promise it's fun!" Naruto said, joy filing his voice as he talked about his friend. The man just scowled.

"No way demon. I don't give a fuck what you think ass hole. Let me fucking go already, bitch." He said. Naruto tisked and shook his head sadly.

"You shouldn't have made fun of the wind. Now it really wants to play, and not very nicely. Sorry mister, but I'm not gonna help you." Then Naruto smiled happily. "Have fun!" He said as the man was lifted up into the sky by the wind. He started circling at high speeds and every time it looked like he would be sent out of the vortex of wind, it seemed as though he was just hit back in, indicating there was a barrier of wind on the outside as well.

Just a few seconds after the man was sent into the wind he began to look as though he was being torn apart. And he was. It started with his clothing. Then it went to the skin, spouting out blood all over. After that was the shredded flesh that was actually able to get past the outer wind barrier and fall down around Naruto.

_"See, Naruto? Now he has friends! And they're all him! Millions and millions of hims! Isn't that nice?"_

**"Yep! It's like with us! But we have the wind, also! I hope we can make more of us, though. The more friends the better!"**

This is the scene Hiruzen walked in on. He was drawn to the area when his glass for sake chipped and he went to look into his crystal ball. He saw Naruto being attacked by a much older man and rushed to the alleyway he saw them in.

What he saw both angered him and saddened him. Anger at both the man for attaching his might-as-well-be grandson and anger at the boy for losing control of his actions.

He was sad because this is what Naruto had become. A little 5 year old that could kill a man because of his control over wind. One that laughs while he dances and sings in a rain of the blood - 'the flesh - of another man, another human being. His sadness only grew as he heard what Naruto said as he talked to himself.

"Naruto, did that look cool? His expression was amazing! And this is just beautiful! Ah, the color red is so Amazing! And his skin just adds more of a variety and contrast that enhances the red!" Naruto lifted his face to the sky and just let the red drop onto him. He looked completely at peace. And that, to the old Sarutobi, was saddening. It was scary to see that in such a cheerful little boy.

"I'm going to sleep, Naruto. If you want, you can take control. Just don't tire us out too much." Hiruzen blinked as the boy feel sleep a moment later before waking up again in the same amount of time.

"Damnit," a small bit deeper voice came from the blond. "Naruto didn't even get us to our fucking home! Now I'm making me do it... ugh, I'm so fucking annoying sometimes!" Naruto said to himself as he walked in the direction of his apartment. Hiruzen blinked a few times, processing what he just saw. At the time the only thing the professor thought was 'what the fuck just happened'

* * *

"So, you're saying that the demon killed a civilian, has developed multi personalities, has immense control over wind and loves the sight of human blood and flesh. Why do you still let him stay in the village? Send him to our rehabilitation center already! Unless you want more people dead!" One person from the civilian council said. Others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sarutobi, you must either send him to the center or with me. It's your choice." Said Danzo, thinking the old Hokage would rather have the blond jinchuriki with him in the outside world than underground with no contact to anyone. Sadly for him, he was greatly mistaken.

"The mental ward it is then! I'll go tell Naruto-kun and prepare him. Meeting dismissed." He said, walking out of the room. The rest of the council blinked at him confused before continuing on with their normal lives.

Here we find Sarutobi just outside of the young boys door, trying to figure out how to break the news that he would be staying at a mental institute for a while. Deciding to be blunt about it, he entered the home.

"Naru-chan! Can I talk to you?" The old Sarutobi said as he took off his shoes.

"Sure Jiji, give me a moment!" A voice called out, but it was deeper than Naruto's normal one. This was a fact that he almost didn't notice. If he didn't know the different personalities within Naruto, he would have just dismissed it completely. This time he didn't.

"Who are you? You aren't Naruto!" There was silence for a moment before the 'false' Naruto started talking.

"Sorry Jiji, but I think you're losing your mind. I am Naruto." Naruto appeared from around the corner looking innocent and confused. It almost convinced the old Sarutobi that this was the Naruto he was used to.

Until he stopped himself from thinking that thought.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, but I will not let you take over Naruto-kun." He flicked his finger and an ANBU officer came down, striking Naruto at the back of his neck and effectively knocking him out cold.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll make you all better." Hiruzen promised as he carried the boy thru the streets of Konoha and into their mostly underground building. "No matter what."

* * *

Naruto found himselves in the a large white room. It was just as hated as the normal one they go to, but it was different.

**"That Fucking bastard! Stupid Jiji. When the hell did he find out?"**

"He might have seen us doing stuff with that person and the nice wind… do you remember if I was talking out loud or thinking like normal during our conversation." Dark Naruto paused for a moment.

**"I think you might have been talking out loud… God Fucking Damn it. Now we're gonna be stuck in that white room again!"**

"NANI?! But the wind in there is so mean!"

**"Sorry Naruto, but we just have to deal with it."**

"Darn it… oh well! Just have to be happy!"

While this conversation was going on and the normal outside world Naruto was in control he didn't notice that he was being watched. He knew that he was talking out loud though.

"Haaaahh," Naruto yawned "I'm kinda tired, **Naruto**. You wanna take over while I sleep?" After getting confirmation from his other self, Naruto sat down and fell asleep.

The next moment he got up.

"Fuck it all. My body's also tired! Naruto should have just went to sleep in the fucking bed! I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes! And I was right, the wind in here is fucking mean damn it." Naruto looked around the room and saw a almost completely hidden camera on the ceiling.

"Hey! Fuckers! I know you're watching this fucking channel! How about you fucking faggots get the hell in here and explain your shitty selves!" He shouted at the camera. The people watching were appalled by what he said. "Don't make me break this shitty holding room! Come on assholes!" The 'assholes' didn't move from their spots, but they did record what he said so that they could report it to the Hokage.

"Fine you bitches. Say bu'bye to to this fuckroom you shitheads!" He yelled before sending out unbelievable amounts of energy in all directions and actually bending the walls. The increasing energy slowed for a moment and they thought that was all the kid had - though that 'all' was a whole lot. As it would turn out, he was only getting started because the moment after that hope-filled though passed through their minds, the walls blew off completely.

One person swore under their breath before barking out orders.

"You, go tell the Hokage. You, make sure all the other occupants are still in their holding chambers. Everyone else, come with me." He commanded before following the path of destruction caused by a seven year old.

* * *

_"What do you mean Naruto broke out of his holding chamber?! He's five years old and had people watching his every move!_ ARE YOU JUST THAT INCOMPETENT?!" The poor shinobi that was sent to tell the Hokage was shivering in fear of seeing such a powerful man that was normally on his side turn his rage against him.

"A-a te-team of u-u-us were s-sent t-to b-br-bring him b-back, b-b-b-but w-we-we m-might ne-need h-he-help-p."

"_Fine_." Hiruzen hissed out before vanishing at high speeds, sprinting to the holding chambers.

When he got there, what he was was… surprised to say the least.

"Fucking fatasses. Where the hell was the fun with fighting such bitchy little weaklings." There was Naruto in the air and a collection of fallen chunin underneath him. Sarutobi gasped, drawing Naruto's attention. "Oh, hey Jiji! The little fuckers wouldn't talk to me so I had to get out of there. It's too fucking quiet. Plus, the wind's a bitch. Hey! Can I get a different cell? Wait, it's impossible to put me in the old one, isn't it?" He started laughing hysterically. "Hah, I fucking destroyed ahhh that shithole! Haha! Anyways Jiji, wanna fly? It's so fun!" Naruto asked truly excited about flying around with his Jiji. Sarutobi was cautious at first before deciding he should. Don't get me wrong, we was still cautious because he didn't trust this Naruto but this Naruto was acting playful for the moment and still had the normal Naruto body. He just couldn't keep his guard up.

The old man's robes waved a little in the wind that was catching them before his entire body was lifted up into the air.

"Thank you! Now, you can bring us where ever you want. I've held you here long enough." Naruto said to the wind. The wind seemed to warm up in happiness before shooting off around the sky. Naruto lay down - completely trusting the wind - and seemed to fall asleep. Hiruzen was too absorbed in the experience of flying to notice the switch between Narutos. The 'outside' Naruto looked around and saw the old man relaxing. He smiled before truly falling asleep.

* * *

How was it? Tell me if you want Naruto to act more insane then that (remember that he isn't actually insane, he just seems like it. So far.

**Remember to vote on my poll!**


	2. They're watching

I'm Back! Aren't you so happy? My dad finally fixed to computer and I rushed to get this out on the first. Did I do good? Do I get a cookie?

Anyways, I've actually been depressed lately (Jade, if you're reading this, sorry I didn't tell you.) I'm not gonna tell you why because you probably don't care, but I just hope it doesn't effect my writing. Well, I hope you like the story!

* * *

Chap. 2

And he woke up in a completely white cell. With mean wind. And nothing to do.

"Hey, can I have crayons? Or puzzle? Something to do! Please?" Outside Naruto said out loud, hoping someone was monitoring his room. "I promise I won't hurt whoever brings it!"

It was silent for a moment. Naruto was about to call out again before the door opened. A person with a dog mask walked into the room with a small box in his hands. Crayons. Naruto jumped up and whooped happily before running over to the masked person. He opened his hand expectantly. The masked person obliged to the silent command and walked out. Naruto giggled while he opened his present. A full set.

Naruto took out the blue and started doodling on a small section of the white wall.

He drew a swirl. Wind?

A tan stick person with yellow hair. Naruto.

Another tanned stick figure with yellow hair. Another Naruto?

A blue oval thing. Water?

And a cage. A very dark cage with no light inside.

The people watching his cell panicked just a little. To their relief there was no fox creature, but that just made them all the more suspicious of the second Naruto. Then Naruto moved to a different section of the wall.

The rest of his drawing revolved around wind, trees, flowers, and Naruto. Some with two, some with one and some without. The watchers didn't panic again and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The next day? Not so much.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO'S IN THE MENTAL WARD?!" Jiraiya shouted at his sensei. He had gotten a letter two days ago saying to come back to the village immediately or risk becoming a missing nin. Now, while Jiraiya knew his old teacher wouldn't actually do something like that, he knew matters were serious and rushed back. He expected a lot of things. Hiruzen dying, Orochimaru being spotted, Tsunade doing something insane and blaming it on the village, heck, he even expected someone had risen from the dead and was next to impossible to kill so he had to seal them away. He didn't expect to hear that his god son was deemed unstable and sent to the place where ninja that lived through the wars but broke under the pressure went. He definitely didn't expect that he was being called in to put seals in the room to suppress the young boys chakra.

"Exactly that. He killed a villager and I had the poor sense to tell that thrice damned council about it. Now he had injured many of our chunin before I got there and calmed him down. He also has another personality inside of him - not the kyuubi from what I can't tell - and that other self is more violent and... inappropriate then the one I'm use to. His voice is also a little deeper - though you can only tell if you're looking for it." Jiraiya was quiet for a short time before saying-

"Why do I have to seal his chakra?"

"The way he broke out of the first room was by increasing the amount of pressure on the walls."

"And you know what happens when an Uzumaki's chakra is suppressed for long periods of time, right?" Hiruzen smirked.

"Yep, I know." The world was in for some hell.

"Uzumaki-san, a person is coming into the room to draw with you. Is that okay?" A man said through a speaker on the ceiling. Naruto looked at it for a moment before answering with a yes. The white door opened and a man with spiky white hair in mostly red walked into the room.

"Hello Naruto-kun! I'm tired of drawing by my self, so do you want to learn how to draw with me? I'm pretty good and can teach you a few things!" The man said. Naruto's eyes lit up and he dragged the man over to one of his walls.

"Look at this one! Is it good?" He asked, sounding oh so proud of himself. And for good reason. For a boy his age and with absolutely no training, it was amazing. It was a self portrait. Naruto's hair was spiked like normal with only a little bit of problems and there was even some shading put it there. His eyes - though uneven - had lots of detail and he only went out of the lines a few times. His skin color was mostly pink with some orange mixed in and the face was the basic structure, if a little lumpy. It truly was impressive.

However, the man decided to move on after just a glance. People in the security room began to panic as they saw Naruto 'darken', as they had taken to calling it.

"What are you doing?" Said Naruto, his voice holding a sharper edge to it than before. Sadly for the man, he didn't notice the difference as he moved to one of the corners of the rooms. He got out his paint brush and ink just before a hand clasped onto his cloak. Naruto was gripping hard. Very hard.

"Don't overlook our drawing old man. We're going to kill you if you do that again." He said. The man smiled, not that Naruto could see it.

"Of course. I was just planning what I should show you next is all." He said, the smile filling his voice. He unscrewed the lid to his ink before dipping the tip of his brush into it. Lifting it to the wall, he began making little lines and spirals that - to Naruto - looked like nonsense, but the ninja in the observation room knew what was happening and they were happy about it. Not that he was using chakra in the first place. Of course, they didn't know that now did they.

"Oh," Naruto's voice went back to it's normal softness. "What are you going to teach me?"

"Do you see these lines?" He said. Naruto nodded even though he was obviously confused. "Think you can copy them?" He asked, sounding confident that Naruto couldn't. This was something Naruto took offence to.

"Definitely!" He said, grabbing the brush and ink from the old man and running over to the center of the floor, looking up every so often as he drew the lines.

"My name's Jiraiya, by the way." He said. Naruto didn't pause in his work as he answered.

"Hi. I'm gonna get this, you know."

"Sure, kid, sure you are.

"Naruto, we're sending someone in. Is that okay?" Said the current guard on duty.

"Sure! Does he wanna see my drawing?" The little boy asked.

"How about you ask him?" The door opened and in walked a person wearing blue with a little pack on his him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm just here to put some medicine into your system. If you don't think you can handle it, just tell me." He said, all with a kind smile which the boy returned.

"I'll be fine!" The man opened his pouch and took out a little syringe. Naruto - walking to his bed - didn't see what it was until too late. The man was already right next to him by the time he saw the little liquid filled cylinder.

And he screamed. It was a scream of pure terror. The man backed away.

But it was too late.

Naruto screamed for the wind to come help him as ninja sprinted to the room.

But it was too late.

Naruto, sitting at the far end of his bed, panicked. He cornered himself between the wall and his sheets, hiding from the man. The same man that had backed up against the wall. The men were just down the hallway.

But it was too late.

Naruto jumped forwards like any cornered animal will do. On pure instinct, he jumped at the neck with his hands positioned for the heart. The ninja busted open the door.

But it was too late.

* * *

It's also really short, huh... sorry bout that.

Well, did I do good?

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT!**_

Oh, and also review!


	3. Problems with Two

I know many people will be annoyed to hear this, but I've started another story (under request of family). It's a Naruto Hunter x Hunter crossover (two of them, actually...) and the first chapter of both are almost finished. I promise I have been working on my older stories as well whenever I get an idea or a computer to work on (which is rare).

wind dancer1981 - Thanks for your concern! Well, it's been a while, but everything's fine, and I was even able to update this!

Again, it's been a while, so I wouldn't be surprised if anyone yelled at me for being lazy. Schools just started up again, and it's boring. Though I do have two tests tomorrow... but I don't wanna go study yet. There's time... I think.

Don't even try to understand Naruto's process of thoughts. It's confusing on purpose.

* * *

Chap. 3

"We can't let people near him! He's too dangerous!" One of the council member shouted. It was just two days after the incident when Naruto killed one of the medics sent to take care of him. It was still a red hot discussion within the village. As it would turn out, one of the councilmen told their wife about what was going on with Naruto, and his son overheard and started to spread the rumor to his friends that there was an 'insane demon killing people' and that 'no one is safe'. This sent the kids into a panic, thus having their parents come to calm them down. When the parents learned what had upset the children, they scolded the first boy. They boy, not liking the scolding, told the angry parents that he heard it from his dad, a councilman. This convinced some of the parents that what he said was true, but most of them wanted to know for sure. A large amount followed the boy to his house and confronted the councilman, demanding the truth. When the man did not confirm or deny anything, saying he was under oath, they left. But this did not stop the other groups of people looking for the truth. Some went straight to the Hokage, questioning him on what demon this was, and why he was keeping it a secret, and others went to the other council members they were close to. All of them hoping for the boy to have been proven wrong.

Hiruzen dealt with the onslaught of questions well enough, appeasing the villagers' animosity to the 'demon'. The other council members, however, were a different story. Some of the members who strongly disliked Naruto were easy to convince, spilling everything from Naruto's other personality to the fact that he attacked a man, killing him in seconds. Of course, he left out the fact that the man was coming at a mentally unstable person with a sharp, thin, pointy object that had liquid in the tube attached.

By the end of the day of the medic nin's death, the entire village knew what had happened with Naruto, gossip spreading like a wildfire, blowing the entire ordeal out of proportion.

"Did you hear? That demon child killed an entire squad of important medic nin! They were supposed to be the elites in healing! Just under the level of Tsunade-sama! There only problem was their lack of fighting abilities."

"Hey, Misaki! I just heard that the demon child killed an entire group of harmless genin! They were just on a D-rank mission when they crossed his path! Just for that, he killed them all!"

"The demon is getting too strong! He killed a ANBU, just because he was throwing a fit! If he's alive any longer, he'll destroy us all! And the Hokage isn't doing anything about it! They boy went to the damn (mental) hospital!"

Rumors such as these flew threw the village. Though each and everyone difference in their own ways, they all had the same points. Naruto killed a ninja, the eldest Sarutobi was doing nothing about it, and he had only gone to the hospital after the killing. No one mentioned the hospital he went to was a mental one, and that he had been there for far longer then just after the killing. No, the creators and spreaders of these fantasies did not care for actual facts. They just wanted to spread their corrupt beliefs about a young boy.

No one thought about Naruto's mental state after killing a man who was sent to help him. His mental state after seeing one of his fears in a place that was meant to be safe.

No one thought of Naruto's slowly breaking mind

* * *

**"Naruto, he must have deserved it. You saw what he had! That vial must have held poison! There's no reason not to kill him!"** The outside world's Naruto was huddled in a ball, rocking back and forth within his mind as his body was doing the same in the real world. Every so often, he would mutter something such as 'murderer', 'dead', 'innocent', and 'monster'. **Naruto** sighed, allowing himself a rest from trying to fix his other self.

Though it may seem like there was no improvement - considering Naruto had been at this for two days already - there was truly quite a bit. Right after seeing the person he had attacked wasn't trying to kill him, he immediately froze up, and the self in his mind blocked itself away from **Naruto**. The ninja that were too late in arriving at the room were forced to move the boy to his bed, seeing as he was too out of it to do it himself.

It took three hours for **Naruto** to cox Naruto of of his little confined area. And even then, Naruto was unresponsive for the longest of times. Slowly, his mind's body moved into the fetal position before rocking back and forth, trying to bring some form of comfort the to the boy. As his mind's body did this, his real body followed the actions, thus sending some of the observers of his room into an excited frenzy - some rushing over to inform the Hokage of the advancement, some going to his room to see if he was truly improving and coming back into reality, as others checked every single guard to make sure no unauthorized personnel was trying to sneak in and harm the boy when he was unable to do anything to protect himself.

After much more work on **Naruto's** part, Naruto had began talking both inside and out, though just a few aforementioned words over and over.

To everyone, even **Naruto**, Naruto's behavior was unexpected. After all, he had already killed many people, and **Naruto** was in no way upset about killing one more. The only difference he could find was that, this man was kind. He had done nothing to make Naruto want to kill him.

**Naruto** didn't know what was going on in Naruto's separate section of their mind.

_I'm just like them._

_Murderer._

_I killed an innocent._

_All my fault!_

_I harmed a kind man!_

_Truly a monster._

_Is it our fault?_

_He did nothing!_

_Innocent!_

_Killed in cold blood._

_Why?_

_No one ever killed me, and they hate me for some reason._

_I had nothing against this man._

_It's horrible._

_No motive to kill him. Nothing._

_I'm not normal._

_Villagers were right!_

_Why?_

_No, I'm worse than them!_

_Monster._

_I murdered him in cold blood._

_A normal medic_

_I murdered him._

_They said I was a demon..._

_There was nothing against him!_

_I must be a monster, just like everyone else._

_Even **Naruto** must be._

_Should we be like this?_

_That's why I'm like this._

_No..._

_Monster._

_Am I really evil?_

_Why would I do that?_

_He's dead_

Every so often, Naruto would hear **Naruto** calling him, or sometimes even on of the ANBU or medics sent in to try and help him out of his mental state, but never once did he think anything of it, too far got to comprehend anything.

It was only much later, after Naruto had organized his thoughts, that Naruto entered his empty shell of a body. At the same time, his mental body left the room he had shared with **Naruto**.

**Naruto**, asleep and mentally exhausted, did not notice a thing.

His body stirred to life, drawing the attention of the tired guards watching his cell. In stiff movements, he stood on four legs and crawled off the bed.

Slowly, he made progress to the wall opposite of him. The wall with all the pictures.

Taking a crayon, he lifted it up, the point just barely touching the blank white surface.

One line.

Two.

Three.

….

For his finished product, there was a man. A man that's face looked almost exactly like the medic that entered the room just three days earlier.

The difference?

There was a mix of clothing, skin colors, and lengths of body parts, pointing out that this was multiple people.

Some were recognizable. There was separate parts of the clothes that distinctly identified individual ANBU members. The Uchiha clan was clearly symbolized with their clan crest on the breast of the shirt. He hair color showed the Yamanaka, with their distinctive platinum blond hair. There was bandages over one of the eyes, reminding everyone observing of Danzo - someone Naruto had, hopefully, never come across - and the skin color was that of Naruto, a very rare color of skin within the Elemental Nations, even though people were outside 24/7.

The question resonating within everyone was, "What is this for?". A very good question. One that will be answered soon.

But everyone failed to notice the eyes. They were nearly white, a hint of purple present. The eyes of the Hyuuga.

And the no one could figure out what little Naruto, the boy within the mental hospital, was trying to communicate. They didn't even try.

* * *

Do you little geniuses know what it means? Yes? No? Good! You should/shouldn't!

Sorry for the sad excuse of an insane person. Concerning Naruto's thoughts, he had already thought all of this before, so now it's just floating around his head randomly.


	4. Her

Thank you countrylovinfangirl and Kurama831 for your reviews!

wind dancer1981 - XP

Just realized I never described **Naruto's **looks. He looks exactly like Dark Naruto you see in the waterfall of truth ( I think that's what it's called) when he's doing Biju training with Karabi

**Naruto - **Dark Naruto

Naruto - original Naruto

_Naruto _\- Motherly Naruto

Naruto - outsider observing all three, not knowing who's who.

* * *

Chap. 4

"Hah… hahh…" **Naruto** gasped, trying to force air into his lungs.

His eyes were wide open, a silent scream escaping from his lips. And there were hands wrapped around his throat.

His own hands.

**Naruto** was in possession of their shared body for the past few weeks. And, throughout all of this time, this was the first he had felt Naruto's presence since he disappeared from their main mind.

At this point, there was no room within his consciousness for his own thoughts, Naruto's mind continuously filtering through his.

"MY WARNING! YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT! TELL THEM! TELL THEM!" Naruto shouted over and over. They had been stuck like this for an entire three minutes, and the guards had yet to come save the blonde boy. "NO TIME! NO TIME! NO TIME!" This time, sound flew from their shared body's mouth, and, though the sound was raspy and hard to understand, their body echoed Naruto's words.

The hands were released from their neck and their body began to twitch uncontrollably.

Naruto was taking over.

**Naruto **fought to stay in control.

Jerking off the bed and stiffly walking over to their wall where the person was drawn, Naruto picked up a crayon. Scribbling nonsense for the first tries, Naruto angrily screeched a high pitch, ear busting screech. Snapping the crayon, he grabbed a different one. His writing was no better this time, and he threw the object at the wall. Frustration filling, Naruto wooshed his chakra around and around in the room, ripping all furniture to shreds, along with the walls and flooring.

Just a few seconds later, everything was silent. All movement stopped, and the shredded wood and cloth flittered to the ground. But none of this grabbed the attention of those observing his rage, nor the ones just about to enter his room.

No, it was what was carved into the floor that did it.

Deep crevesses had formed through the tile. Curved lines formed an eye, and three straight lines formed either an A or an H. What looked like veins were on the outside of the eye, leading into the center of it all.

"Hyuuga." One of the guards in the watch room said. "He's talking about the Hyuuga. Get the Hokage. Now!" In a nanosecond, one ANBU - who were always present in the room in case something were to happen - disappeared, no evidence of him being there, nor have left.

When Naruto spoke once again, the man drew is frightened eyes back to the screen. This time, he wouldn't miss a thing.

"Die. Dead. All of them. One, two, three. Kill! Do I kill? No, they kill! They kill all! All kills all! Sacrifice, murder, genocide, Doom! Doom to all! All in ten! Not nine, not eight, not one. TEN! Listen, listen! No one listens… only her… where is she? Hey! Come here! What's going on?" Naruto's voice fell silent as he relinquished control over their body.

It was one of the scariest times in any of the guard's lives. They all knew what the boy was capable of, and they all know about and quiet before the storm.

This, however, was not one of these times. Narutos' body fell to the ground and moaned.

"Damn that brat. He didn't have to fucking use our chakra! Shit, this hurts!" **Naruto** said, holding his pounding head in his hands. The onlookers sighed in relief - none of them would die at the hands of this child. Today, that is. "Damn you, what the fuck took to so long? We could have fucking died! Fucking leave me alone!" With nothing but a nod of the head from the front man in the group, they left.

"Damn you, Naruto. Of everything you could have done when you returned, it was that? I just might fucking hate you."

_"I have to stop you right there. Why are you being so mean to little Naruto-chan? He's only trying to pass a message to those fools."_ A soft, feminine voice said, interrupting **Naruto's** thoughts.

"Oh fucking God no. What did that baka do this time? A fucking _girl_?! Of everyone he could have created, it had to be a motherly acting girl. Fuck this. Wish I could just leave already."

_"Now now, you shouldn't cuss, Naruto-kun. And you shouldn't blame Naruto-chan. He did nothing wrong. After all, there would be no way my side of him could have stayed forever, no with everything you and these people put him through."_ **Naruto** continued to swear before he was pulled back into their mind. In front of him stood a short-haired girl in a light orange dress with swirling light blue patterns. Off to the side, he saw Naruto asleep on a bed that looked to be one for a young child. Looking around, they stood in a child's room. There were objects dangling from the ceiling like there would be above a baby's bed, there were toys strewn around the room, and Naruto's bed was covered in stuffed animals.

**"He seems peaceful."** **Naruto** pointed out. **"You wouldn't think he had just destroyed our room."** Naruto tisked before adding her own part.

_"That place isn't your room. It's your cell. This can be your room, or I could make you another one if you prefer. That is what I'm here for. I'll take care of you both, and whoever else turns up. I'll take care of you all!"_ She announced proudly. A serene smile flitted across her lips as she glanced at both Narutos. _"I promise."_ **Naruto** sighed loudly and _Naruto_ withheld scolding him for taking the chance of waking Naruto up.

**"Whatever. I'll just sleep here with the idiot for a little while."** He turned his head away from the female persona to hide his embarrassment. He didn't want to think of as being soft in any way, not even if it was wanting comfort from their original's presence. _Naruto_ just smiled once again before leaving the room and it's inhabitants to their own devices.

"Heeeey~! You people! I know you're listening to me~! There's no way you'd leave Naruto-chan on his own right now! Nor Naruto-kun!" _Naruto_ only had to wait a few moment before they opened her door, as everyone was still ready for another freakout from Naruto. There was a guard and a few ANBU who entered their room. The guard still seemed terrified of them, and he hid behind the ANBU. "No, no. I need someone more important to talk with. Like Hokage-sama! He's always been good to Naruto-chan! And I know Naruto-kun likes him, even if he hates to show it. We were of one mind, after all~" Within seconds, Sarutobi Hiruzen walked into the room, eyeing _Naruto _warily and ignoring everything that had been destroyed.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice withered from age and stress.

"Well, I'm not Naruto-chan nor Naruto-kun, so you may have a guess~"

"Another persona. Am I correct? And one who seems to be female(1)." Hiruzen let out a tired sigh.

"Yes, you are. And I should just say this now, I'm sorry for how much trouble those two put you through. It must be hard… I'm doing my best to keep them calm, so don't worry about that anymore!" Hiruzen felt a metaphorical weight being lift from his shoulders. Now that there was a motherly type with them, he wouldn't have to worry as much about not just them getting into trouble, but also having a better childhood. They wouldn't have to grow up as fast and their minds would not be completely destroyed.

"And I should thank you for that. All I can ask is that those two become happier then they are presently." Naruto smiled kindly.

"Of course. That is my job, is it not?" With a relieved smile, Hiruzen left the room to talk with the head guard in the monitor room. That was the reason he had come, after all.

Just before the other people left the room, Naruto's smile turned sickly sweet and she began releasing killing intent. "Before you go, I should warn you," Her voice took on a different tone than it had before. The kindness, though still evident hidden deep within the sound waves, was now overlapped with protectiveness and hatred. _"_If any of you do anything to harm my little boys, or even upset them in any way, I will kill you, ripping you limp from limb while you're alive, not letting you die from pain or blood loss. I promise."

The guard shivered, his entire body shaking like a leaf, while the ANBU gave her a respecting nod of the head. Appeased by their actions, _Naruto_ called off her KI and allowed her smile to turn back into the normal caring one she carried. "Good. Now, you should probably go. Hokage-sama will be waiting." Without a word or glance, they all left.

The guard was still shaking. Don't blame him, though. He's new.

* * *

1 - In Japan, you speak differently and there are different ways to say I, depending on your gender. Boku and ore for men, uchi does not show a gender, atai is for females. Naruto said atai. I just wanted the old man to figure this out so I didn't have to explain to you again.


	5. Start of Names

_Azrael Akuma_ \- Um… thank you, I guess? I'm not entirely sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

_Heavy1825_ \- It's a surprise when someone doesn't! A little insanity is always good for the mind… Well, not really.

_Man_ \- I'm fine with losing fans, because I only do yaoi. So, it's either no pairing or a yaoi pairing, and I'm planning on having him with Shika no matter what.

_Kurama831 and Akane Shinigami_ \- Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who left me input for what pairing! I think I'll stick with the simple Naruto x Shikamaru, since that's what the majority is wanting.

Thaaaaank Yooooou beautiful beta, Taintedangel133! Everyone, check out this beautiful, amazing writer!

I'm sure all of you are annoyed with the switching between text style to signify a change in personality, so tell me if this is good at the end of the chapter.

R&amp;R

Chap. 5

"Come on, boys. It's time to get up already~" _Naruto_ sang to the other two. **Naruto** groaned in his sleep before turning over to his side, draping an arm over Naruto's stomach. Naruto, in turn, scooted away from the warmth before promptly falling off the bed.

"AAAAAHH! What happened? _Naruto_? Where are you?" Naruto called out, disoriented from his fall. Before fully gathering his bearings, he jumped up and waved his arms around as if to defend himself. Before his internal freakout could continue any longer, a soft hand was placed on his head. "_Naruto_-neesan?" He asked, looking around.

A calming sound came from above him as he was encircled in the arms of another person. "Calm down, Naruto-chan. It's all right. **Naruto** was just being a little inconsiderate. You know how he is!" Naruto blinked up at her.

"**Naruto**? He's here?" When _Naruto_ nodded her head yes, Naruto stood up and looked over onto the bed. Seeing his first alternate personality laying there, he grinned. Naruto knew how to wake up his longest living alternate personality in the best possible way, and the only one that didn't get you killed afterwards. Tickling.

**Naruto** would be laughing too much to kill Naruto or anyone else who tried this, and by the time he calmed down, the annoyance of being woken up would have disappeared. It was foolproof.

And so Naruto went, jumping onto the bed as a warning before sending his fingers to attack **Naruto's** stomach. _Naruto_ left the room grinning wide and went to take control of their body once more. She wanted to get the room ready for all three to play in, and their body needed to be trained to resist the seals Jiraiya placed scattered around the room.

…

"Are you boys done playing yet? I'm ready to sleep." _Naruto_ called from the outside world, her voice resonating in their shared mind. **Naruto** was the first to answer, ready to take control and get out of their space - Naruto and **him** had been fighting for a while, and **Naruto** wasn't sure how much more tickling his body could take.

Besides, it's always fun to piss off a few guards every now and then. At least _they_ don't know his weak points.

And so he went, spiraling back into control. Spiraling being a literal term.

"_NARUTO_ YOU JERK!" He shouted. _Naruto_ had forced their body through a hell load of stress, pushing it to the limit over and over, crossing it quite a few times. She had released as much chakra as she possibly could without dying before allowing it to refill, stressing their body to a point where any normal one could break.

And then she left it with **Naruto** to deal with.

Walking over to the cabinet, **Naruto** forced to keep a groan in. Their body was in far, far too much pain to be standing or doing anything else, but **Naruto** would allow no one to call him weak. So he forced their body to continue doing more and more.

At the cabinet he grabbed a paintbrush, something that had been brought in recently. Naruto was now trusted with the small plastic object, even the guards believed he was at least somewhat safe to be around. Before there was only the paint, and both Narutos could only use their fingers. Naruto wanted to stick with fingers, the paint brush being too annoying since he couldn't feel his work. **Naruto** much preferred the brush. The smooth movement of the brush gliding along the wall was a comfort to the normally angry boy.

He started with a watercolor base, carefully creating the basic idea of his painting. With every faint line in place, Naruto moved on to a more solid and noticeable material. His colors consisted of deep reds, blues, golds, and black. In the distance of his painting was a golden statue with red creating emphasis. The ground was a mix of red, blue and black. Every so often there was a stick coming up from the ground. **Naruto** smiled at his work, not that it was even close to being finished.

He was the happiest he had been in a long time, and the aches and pains of their body had faded into a dull throbbing, making it much easier to move. But that was all interrupted by the blaring alarm going off within the facility.

"Hey! What's going on out there?!" **Naruto** shouted. Just outside of their room, he was able to hear the pounding of feet running past. "Heeeey! Someone, tell me!" All of a sudden, the door opened and a guard walked in.

"Hokage-sama has requested for your female persona to exit the room and assist in village matters." He said, every word uniformed. **Naruto** made a brief retreat into their mind to discuss with the three of them together. Returning, he began negotiations.

"She will… if we're allowed to exit this room at least three times a week and can go outside at least once each week." He paused for a moment, listening. The guard opened his mouth to speak, before **Naruto** began speaking again. "And we get ramen instead of this load of crap you freaks give us." **Naruto** finally finished with his demands, and the Guard did a quick think through. He was told to accept all demands as long as they were practical, and these were, most likely. The only one that was iffy was the demand to go outside. But it was still do-able if they were in a fully secured area.

"Accepted. Please send out the female and I will escort you to the area of interest." **Naruto** retreated back as _Naruto_ entered control.

"Let's go." She said.

**Naruto** entered their mind hearing only complaints coming from the original.

"What about the fountain! I wanted a fountain! Or a giant ramen monster! Why didn't _Naruto_ ask for any of it? I don't even get to throw a party! A party would be fun! We could even invite all of the guards! I wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen, too! And I wanna learn what that weird person was writing on the walls! He never told me, but he seemed happy when I copied them..." **Naruto** ignored everything, walking to their dining table. He fell into thought, resting his mental body to allow better control of their combined body when he took control later.

When he came to, Naruto was incredibly quiet. He was relaxing in his chair, minimal movement being used.

**"Naruto?"** He asked, hoping nothing was wrong. The only one who knew how to calm down the original was _Naruto_, and she was busy with whatever the village idiots wanted her to do. **"Naruto, are you alright?"** Naruto opened his eyes and stared into **Naruto's**. He whispered something along the lines of 'why is everything so complicated?' before closing his eyes again.

"Haaa," He sighed, eyes still closed. "Change you freaking name. I'll be Nao. Your turn." He muttered before falling asleep. **Naruto** could only blink. Naruto, or Nao - as he now seemed to want to be called - actually had a point. There were times when he would call for _Naruto_, and Naruto would come running, full of energy and ready to jump on him. Those were not instances he enjoyed. However, if all of them had different names, all of that annoying confusion would be gone!

And so, **Naruto** got to thinking. Something that started with an N would be good. They all were Naruto, after all. And it had to have something to do with their personality. Naruto wanted to rule the world. Something like ruler would be good. But it couldn't be too complex, since that's annoying.

"Noboru." Nao said, still sleeping. **Naruto** scowled at him. If someone's sleeping, they should stay asleep. Hearing someone say random things was annoying. No, it was more than annoying. It interrupts people's train of thought, and is good for nothing. "Idiot. Noboru." Naruto glared at Nao's sleeping form. **Naruto** began mumbling to himself, only to be interrupted by a jab at the back of his head. Nao's hands were flat, the pinky finger having hit Naruto's head. There was a dead look in Nao's eyes, like he didn't even see what he was doing. Slowly but surely, light returned and he looked at **Naruto**. "No-bo-ru." He said. **Naruto** finally caught on.

**"You want that to be my name? Why should it be? Sounds stupid!"** He pouted and turned away. Nao grabbed his ankles and turned him upside down.

"It means rise, or ascend. Idiot. You wanted ruler, didn't you?" Nao dropped **Naruto** on his head and went back to the chair. **Naruto** looked at the one he thought was the original, but was now questioning himself. He knew there was no way the stupid Naruto would be able to come up with a name that actually made sense.

**"Noboru, huh? Well then, I guess I can live with that."**

"Good. And will you quit talking like that? Demon doesn't work for you." Nao mumbled again. He was tired of hearing the forced voice changes each of the persona had. Naruto would talk in an extra feminine voice, just to try and show she was a girl, even though they all were too young to have a low voice in the first place.

**"Dam**n you!" Noboru shouted, his voice already reaching its normal pitch. "You're definitely not Naruto! He never noticed this kinda shit!"

"You're right. That idiot's in the kitchen, eating who knows what. I wanted to sleep longer, but that dumb kid couldn't relax." Noboru paled.

"Not another one… and he's a lazy ass! Damn it! Naruto!" He stormed into the kitchen, searching for his victim. "What the hell are you thinking?" Noboru asked when he found Naruto. "You just had to make another one, didn't you? Do you know how annoying even one of us is? I'm pretty sure the world is gonna explode soon - or something!"

"What? I didn't wanna sleep, so I didn't."

"In his defence," Nao said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "He's an idiot. I'm the one with the brains now. He wasn't using them, so it got thrown into me. Oh, and you aren't smart, either. Girly's the only other of us who has something up here." He motioned to his brain, and Noboru went into rage. His voice took on it's former pitch, falling down to the demon tone.

**"I think I hate you.**" Nao shrugged before holding a finger to his lips.

"Quiet down. You're being loud." And out of the room he went, walking down a hallway that hadn't been there prior to his appearance. When he reached the end of the corridor, a door suddenly appeared and he walked into it. The moment the door close, the hallway vanished, leaving a majorly pissed off Noboru staring at its former resting place.

He was about to scream when _Naruto_ entered the room looking tired.

_"Hey, boys."_ She said, a yawn waiting to surface. Naruto waved hello and he continued eating. However, Naruto didn't notice, focused solely on Noboru._ "What's wrong, Naruto?"_ She asked, genuinely concerned. Never before had she seen Noboru this mad in their mind, and he could never get too angry at Naruto, their original and center of self.

"He," Noboru said, tilting his head at Naruto "Created another one of us. And that one's a bastard! A lazy ass bastard who loves making fun of me and the rest of us!" _Naruto_ tilted her head, confusion painted over her face.

_"Your voice… it's normal. Why'd you change it, Naruto?"_ Noboru growled again.

"That bastard said there's no reason to talk like that. Turns out it's annoying to the guy."

"And all of our names are gonna be different!" Naruto added helpfully, thoroughly pissing Noboru off.

"Yeah. And that. He wants to be called 'Nao', the **bastard**. Docile? Fuck no. He's probably the worst of any of us!" He kept on growling, but Naruto had already tuned him out, thinking of a name for herself. She turned to Naruto, snapping her fingers in front of him to gain his attention.

_"Do I look like a Naoko?_" She asked. _"When I went out today, I was fighting a woman named Naoko. She was pretty. A cute blond lady, and fairly powerful."_

"Yep! You're cute! And blond! It's perfect!" Naruto shouted. Naoko squealed and hugged him. "Are you gonna change your voice, too? 'Cause I like how Noboru sounds now, and Nao is pretty cool! Even if he's boring and sleeping all the time." Noboru groaned before turning away from Naruto to question Naoko.

"So, what did you get to do? What'd they need ya for?" Naoko waited for Naruto to listen in.

_"It seems someone from-"_

"Wait, if I have to talk normal, you have to also."

"...fine. As I was saying, it seems someone from the Hyuuga clan was taken from the compound. Of course, they did not trust us enough to tell who, but we were sent to take out one of the people who were sent to capture this person. I believe they wanted to test our skill, however, it would seem our energies manifested differently." She stopped, distracted by Naruto who was waving his hand wildly since she started talking.

"Yea, Naru-chan?"

"What's a Hyuuga?" He asked, doe eyes shining.

"They're a group of people with powerful eyes. You drew something about them once, remember? They have the light violet colored eyes." It was like a switch was flipped in Naruto, and Noboru froze, hoping there wasn't gonna be another conscious occupying the mind space.

Naruto started screaming, and Naoko rushed to his side. "Dammit!" She cursed, while Noboru only looked shocked.

"Help me over here!" She commanded. He rushed over, ready to do whatever she ordered. Naruto's image began to fade in and out, and Noboru could feel Naruto was taking over their body once more.

"What's happening?" Panic filled Noboru's voice. He didn't know what to do, and Naoko wasn't giving him orders yet. She when she looked up, Noboru's blood went cold. She looked closed to tears, vulnerable in every way.

"He's going to paint the future. It's happened twice before. Do you remember?" Noboru thought back to when Naruto went out of control. He remembered the paintings, the deep marks carved into the room and the pain and frustration that came afterwards. He remembered, and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Both of those works had to do with they Hyuuga. In the first one, there was an eye that was the Hyuuga clan's signature. It's what they're known for. And he made that exact thing when he went on a rampage. I have no idea what will happen this time, but it took such a long time to calm him down the second time, which is why I blocked you out of his room. When he took over our body, that was his final attempt at releasing what he knew. I'm just thankful it worked. Otherwise, there might still be chaos around us instead of this."

"So… that might happen again?" Noboru asked, terrified to have to go through that torturous time once more. Not that he'll admit it, but being apart from the original was like having his heart ripped from his living, breathing body, and being forced to live on.

"Unless we're able to calm him down, yes. It will."

"No, it won't." A voice interjected. Nao was standing on the ceiling, or, to be more precise, he was standing in the ceiling. The area below his knees were hidden within the ceiling, holding him there. "Not today, at least. He's only a little unstable currently." Naoko accepted his sudden appearance far better than Noboru did.

"And how do you know that… Nao, I assume." Nao clapped.

"Congratulations on remembering my name with your small intellect. However, you fail if you don't even know what's going on in that idiot's head. We all share one, you know. Just try and read his. It's simple. I can read both of yours, also. You," He pointed to Noboru "Are thinking of a way to get rid of me. None of those will work, by the way. And you," He pointed at Naoko this time. "Are trying to access Naruto's thoughts, but are doing it all wrong. You first need to go to your center conscious. After that, it's easy. Find the person with the dumbest ideas, and follow that one." Moments later, there was a knife at Nao's throat - a knife that appeared out of nowhere - and in the hands of Naoko.

"Insult Naru-chan again, _and I promise kill you kindly. Only a little bodily destruction before a swift, pain filled end._ Would you like that?" She fell back into her previous voice type, higher pitched and sickly sweet.

Nao disappeared, only to reappear behind her with an invisible something in his hand, pressed against the back of her head. Naoko began coughing, trying to move out of the space but failing. Nao released his grip on the object and Naoko fell to the ground.

"Don't challenge me. It's annoying. Especially when you don't even know what you're doing yet." Noboru was just about to jump into the fight when Naruto appeared, walking inside the room, his physical appearance worn out and tired.

"Sleep…" He whispered before collapsing. Noboru jumped over and caught him before Naruto hit the ground, heaving him over his shoulder. He sent a glare over to Nao.

"This isn't over." He said before walking out of the room.

"This isn't over" Nao said, warping his voice to try and sound like Noboru. "Such a stupid thing to say. I hate idiots."


	6. School starts!

So. I'm in Germany! Which means I'm not sure how quickly you'll be being updates due to my lack of internet connection. Not that I was very constant before... But my next one that I'm planning to update is the Skip Beat story. I've also come up with ideas for 2 one shots about blue exorcise so look forward to that

My trip around Germany is gonna last 3 weeks, traveling everywhere... It'd be cool to meet some of my German followers so maybe reach out to me...?

SPark681 - Haha, I don't think they will either, but they'll be safe for a few years yet.

XxgirlblunderxX - no it's not! Sorry about that. I'm still updating, just really slowly...

anjanishe - thanks for your review!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chap. 6

"So what you're saying is that Naruto is able to see the future, and that we need to pay closer attention to what he paints? Do you know what everyone else is capable of? Or do all of you have the same abilities?"

"From what I can tell," Naoko began "All of us have different abilities. Nao isn't willing to tell me much but he did scarf at Naboru when he tried to paint the future."

"Tell me more about Nao. He's a new personality, correct? One with intelligence but extremely offstandish. Anything else I should know?"

"He's possibly the most deadly of us all. I attempted to threaten him but he could beat me within our mindscape. It seems he knows the most about Naruto-chan's mind, and is able to access what we are thinking. He knows of our abilities but refuses to tell us what they are and he seems to hate Noboru." Hiruzen stayed silent for a while.

"I think I should meet Nao. It could be advantageous to see how he interacts with people besides the other personalities. You said he was intelligent, correct? What if we sent you four to school? Have him or you in control while there are lessons going on, and Noboru or Naruto in control when interacting with classmates. If it works out, I could have Nao be given extra lessons about anything that interests him in order to keep him busy and entertained."

"So we can exit the cell? All of us? That sounds great, Hokage-sama. I'll go discuss with the other three for a moment." Sarutobi motioned for her to move on, and she moved their shared body onto the bed.

"Everyone, could you come here for a moment." Naoko was in their 'living room' area, sitting on the couch. Naruto was the first one to enter the room, coming and laying his head on her lap and nearly falling asleep. He was still returning to normal from his episode a bit ago, and his mind was more fragile than it used to be. Noboru was the next to enter, leaning against the wall and watching for the fourth member of the group to enter. Nao shimmered into existence sitting on the single seater where he came to existence.

"School sounds boring." Nao started, not waiting for Naoko to explain what was happening to the other two. Naruto perked up at the sound of school.

"We're going outside? Sweet! Does that mean we can make more friends?"

"What, there's gonna be people? No fucking way. I hate the sons of bitches. This place is fine."

"Can I start first?" Naoko spoke up, already annoyed with the way the conversation was going. "Noboru, we need to have interactions with normal people. Technically, we're all just talking to ourselves. That's not healthy. Nao, you don't know it's going to be boring because Naruto hasn't ever gone to school. Maybe there'll be someone you like there. I heard from one of the guards about some kid from the Nara clan who's supposed to be a genius that's attending school in our grade."

"I know about that. I'm in your mind areas, remember? Still sound boring."

"When you get bored, I can take over. We need to make it that, when Naruto's the only one in control of this body, he knows how the world works without our help."

"What? Naoko, you can't leave me! None of you can! Why would you say something like that?" Naruto caught on to what Naoko was hinting at. For the time they all converged into one being once more, Naruto would have all the information of the other personalities as well, so they had to learn in his place, seeing as he wasn't able to.

"We aren't going to leave. We're going to join you, Naruto-chan. We'll stay with you always." Naoko pulled Naruto into a hug, petting his hair.

"Don't freak out, dumbo. It doesn't really matter. Just means you're ready to try being normal." Nao sneered. It was part of his job to keep Naruto content with their life style. Naruto being unhappy meant they would stay separate personalities forever and he wouldn't be able to stay in rest. Rejoining with Naruto was the best thing that could happen for all of them, Naruto included.

"I don't get it…" Naruto murmured under his breath.

"You don't need to, stupid. All you gotta care about is that we're getting out of here for a bit and going outside. Don't you wanna see what wind there is? You don't seem to get along with the stuff in here anymore." Noboru was the only one who would still bring up Naruto's old friend equivalents. In the time before even Noboru, Naruto's only companion was the wind outside of his home and in the park areas. None of the personalities could tell if this was an actual thing, but Naruto swore that he could hear what the wind said, and could tell the different entities of it apart. Not even Nao was able to say for certain it was the truth. There was a possibility that Naruto believed in his ability so strongly that even his subconscious was affected by it. Nao's information only contained what one of the personalities believed to be fact, but that was different from what they wanted to be fact.

There was the possibility that Naruto was truly crazy, so while there was also the possibility that he's actually able to communicate with the entities of Wind.

At the mention of Naruto's old companions, he perked up and forgot about the former issue of loneliness entirely.

"I can see them again? Sweet! When do we leave? Huh, Naoko?" She smiled - crisis averted. She allowed herself to be pulled back into consciousness to discuss with Sarutobi, sacrificing her right to see how Naruto would act after this information. He was jumping around the walls, excited to reunite with his first friends. When Naoko returned with the news that they could start the next day, Naruto all but passed out in happiness. She forced his mental body into the bed in an attempt to get him to sleep, but even Noboru could see it wouldn't work.

In the end they gave Naruto control of their body while all but Nao slept. Nao was supposed to keep watch on Naruto and warn the other two if anything was off, but he skipped the job and looked through their mental links into Naruto's, forcing him to fall asleep by implanting boring information into his mind.

Then Naruto actually passed out and Nao went to sleep in the finally fairly quiet mindscape. The thoughts of others were too loud for him to rest with. It was bad enough while they slept. Having a hyperactive original who was still awake was torture he didn't care to subject himself to.

* * *

"How does this school thing work?" Noboru was in charge of the first part of school. Interactions. He was the most like a kid besides Naruto - who was just a little too unstable to introduce so suddenly.

Noboru was talking with Iruka, the teacher in charge of his class. Iruka had been told of the situation in order to prepare for his new problem child and was ready for anything he could do.

Mentally, at least. Seeing as the class had no clue who this child was or what he could do, they would still act defenceless around him. But Iruka had information on all four of Naruto's deviants. He had to be careful not to get three of them; Nao being more deadly than the rest, Noboru being extremely violent and easily angered, and Naoko as an overprotective sister willing to kill anyone who tries to harm one of the boy personalities. The original Naruto wasn't normally angered, but trigger words would set him into a fit of crazy, or send visions in a violent way. Naoko would be easiest to get along with seeing as she's the parent type and Iruka himself was a mother hen, as so many people liked to call him.

There was a pretty great chance that this would be his most difficult student yet. He'd had crazies before, some with multi-personality disorder like Naruto, but they weren't extremely powerful people. Naruto, on the other hand, would have ANBU watching out to make sure nothing wrong happens and who would talk him away if any personality had a freak out.

It was time to start class, so Iruka asked Noboru to wait in the hall for a couple of minutes while Iruka let the class know there would be a new student among them. He waited for the whispering to quiet down before asking Noboru to enter.

"Everyone, this is Noboru. He will be joining us until it is time to take the genin exams. The circumstance for his late appearance is part of a delicate matter, so please be kind to him." Iruka then motioned for Noboru to introduce himself. They had already discussed how to let the other students know there were four people sharing the same body, but couldn't come to an agreement on exactly how. Iruka wanted something easy to understand where he introduced the kids to something as important and delicate as this. Noboru wanted to tell them straight and just deal with whatever the fuck else they wanted to know.

Noboru won. Meaning Iruka didn't have it in himself to cause an argument that would lead to Noboru being taken out by the hidden ANBU

"Okay children, listen up. You better know not to piss me off, piss Naoko off, or piss Nao off. If you do something stupid to Naruto, just know that's worse than pissing any of us off and you're gonna die right there." The mumblings started up again No one could figure out what this kid was trying to say, seeing as it was supposed to be an introduction of himself. "I'm sure none of your tiny brains have any clue what I'm trying to say, so I'll make myself clear. There's four of us in this fucking body. Me, a girl, a fucking annoying dude, and an insane idiot. Naruto's the insane one, so trigger any of his problems and you die."

Noboru walked to his seat, the only empty one towards the center of the room. The guy behind him, some rabid looking kid with red face paint on his cheeks in the shape of downward facing triangles, kicked his chair back and grabbed onto Noboru's hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You think it's okay to come in here and insult all of us like that? You're fucking crazy, man! No way there's four people in your stupid body!" Noboru growled, grabbing onto Kiba's arm. His features turned a shade darker for a moment, releasing dark purple chakra from his shared body. The dog on his attacker's desk barked at his master in warning, but the kid paid no attention. Noboru's chakra began to leak into the boy's hands and arms, turning them a shade darker as well. The boy let go, partly in pain and part in shock. One ANBU left hiding and grabbed Noboru in a vice made of chakra re-enforced vines, forcing him to the ground. Noboru didn't struggle, instead slipping back into the mindscape as Naoko pulled him out of the controls.

"I apologize for Noboru's behavior." She said calmly. "I am currently in control, and promise not to do anything that would cause harm to any of the students here as long as you release Naruto-chan's body. I suggest you comply this instant, or I won't be as calm during my release." She added when the ANBU paused for a moment to consider. They let go after her warning became a threat, knowing she would make good on it. Even if Naoko wouldn't be able to kill the ANBU, she could at least take out a most of the students, seeing as many of them were civilian children with little to no training.

They knew Naruto would be enraged if Naoko was angered, and he was definitely able to take out multiple ANBU at once without meaning to. Yet another reason to comply with her wishes.

"Good. Now, I suggest you take this boy to the medics. Nao has said that Noboru's chakra is killing the cells in his arms due to the type of chakra Noboru contains." All of Nao's information he was willing to give was only the need-to-know. He said this stage of Noboru's chakra was getting the boy's body ready for Noboru's jutsu style, but he wouldn't say how or what the style would be. It frustrated Naoko to no end, but she knew his information was always good.

The ANBU teleported away with the boy, leaving only two ANBU left to monitor their charge. Naoko placed her hands up in an 'I surrender' position in an attempt to appease the remaining ANBU as well as the rest of the class. She walked back up to the front of the room and smiled at her classmates.

"Hi everyone, I'm Naoko. Noboru already told all of you about me, so I'll make this short. I'm the female persona within this body. You already knows what happens to someone who harms him, so I won't bother making any threats. I hope we get along!" Naoko let out a soft smile before gracefully walking to her seat. Far more graceful than most of the other females in the class, seeing as she was able to fully control all of her body's abilities due to the training she put it through within their room.

Once again, she sat in their seat. But this time the people surrounding her moved as far away as they could, and no one tried to question her about their circumstance the way the other boy had done.

Iruka was the one to save everyone from the awkwardness that was almost tangible within the room, starting the lesson and asking everyone to pay attention. He mentally sighed. Iruka knew how hard it would be before he got into this entire mess, but he really hoped it would take more than a couple minutes before someone ended up in the hospital. And now he had to explain to Kiba's mom why her son was in this disaster with his hands blackened and dying.

Hopefully the damage done to the boy would be reversible, seeing as he had such a great potential due to his lineage. There was also a good chance he would be able to get alone with at least one of Naruto's personas, even though Iruka only had the pleasure of meeting two out of the four. Everything would be fine as long as he didn't come back and hate Noboru and the others due to this confrontation. If he did he wouldn't be able to make it as a ninja past genin level, seeing as a ninja must be able to work with anyone without letting a personal grudge get in the way.

It would also be dangerous to make a long term enemy of any one of Naruto's personalities. Each one of them had the power to kill up to chunin level without any proper training and after living in a small cell for half Naruto's life. The chakra levels within their body was off the charts, and it seemed that each personality had a different affinity with their own abilities and talents.

Kiba was still an innocent child who doesn't yet understand the shinobi world. It would be a dangerous combination with anyone, even a chunin. But Kiba's ego managed to make it worse. He believed himself to be the strongest, most talented student there was. He had his dog at all times to tell him what was happening, giving him a small advantage over even the ninja children. He was son of a clan head, a fierce warrior and powerful kunoichi who surpassed all of her processors in terms of ability and communication with the dogs.

Kiba had a lot going for him. His ego grew by the second. Now the question is if he or it could survive this change in circumstance. If his arms will survive their tragedy.


End file.
